


Like A Girl

by LokiDoki221



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Stable Sex, but just letting you know, geoff and wat are both fine, it's just a game they play, trigger warning for possible consent issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiDoki221/pseuds/LokiDoki221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And one, and two, and three, and four; you can hit me all day cause you punch like a... what?"</p><p>Geoffrey Chaucer has many, many regrets, but absolutely none greater than singing that damned rhyme.</p><p>-</p><p>In which Geoff learns what he gets for calling Wat a girl one too many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is no direct, implicit, spoken consent by Geoff. He is consenting, but it's not completely obvious, and I think it's important I make this clear now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this; feel free to comment, leave criticisms, future prompts, etc. It's all gratefully received. :)
> 
> ~ J.D.

Geoff's eyebrows almost collide with his hairline as the fist closes tightly around the back of his rough-hewn shirt, the neckline cutting uncomfortably against his windpipe. Who knew he would be here? No, no, this is impossible, he can't be about to get his throat slit in a stable loft when all he wanted to do was watch the stars in peace, he just can't. He almost cries out before a hot, dry hand is clamped over his mouth, effectively silencing him. For a moment there is only panic and he struggles frantically for his freedom, because Geoff knows there are more than a few people out there who would like to stick blades in places he'd much rather they didn't, and if there's more than one then he's got no chance, and God _damn_ him, this is not the way he wanted to go...

"Stop your fightin' or I swear on the little baby Jesus I'll rip out your gizzards and use 'em as a skipping rope."

The fear drains as quickly as it rose. The whispered threat is sweet music to his temporarily-petrified ears, because he knows that voice. Oh, he _knows_ that voice. The hand drops away from his mouth, but his shirt is still pressing painfully tightly around his throat.

_And one, and two, and three, and four; and your hands should be light like a birdie on a branch..._

"Do you think you could possibly let me breathe a little more freely?" The words are almost gasped as he struggles for breath, but it's alright, because this is all just a game. It's just a game... isn't it?

Wat lets go of his shirt and pushes him forward, hard. Geoff stumbles, trips, and lands flat on his face in the straw of the stable floor.

_And one, and two, and three, and four; and Wat doesn't lead he follows like a girl..._

Wat straddles him, a firm but secretly caring hand keeping Geoff's head down against the straw. Geoff's heart is beating a little faster. Maybe this time Wat really is just going to give him a fonging and be done with it. This isn't a game, and they're not going to play after all... He shifts a little to his right to get away from a sharp stone that's digging into his stomach, and then he grins as he feels something pressing against the small of his back where the redheaded man is sat on him. _Oh, Wat._

"Call me a girl, do you? Is that how you think it is?" Wat leans forwards and hisses the words in Geoff's ear, breath warm against his skin.

"You're rock hard, aren't you?" Geoff can't help himself, he giggles childishly.

Wat pinches his ear between thumb and forefinger, and twists hard. Geoff yelps at the unexpected pain.

"I like you well, Geoff, very well, and it turns me half-mad, this creepin' around like rats, waitin' for them others to all leave so I can have my way with you..." Wat's voice breaks off into a half-moan as he grinds against Geoff's body.

Geoff feels a stirring in his groin, running through his whole body and making him shiver.

"It's you sends me wild, it is. One of these days I won't be able to 'elp myself anymore, and I'll end up jumpin' you in front of the world, I swear it."

Geoff groans, growing hard under the warm weight of Wat's body on top of his. Without a moment's warning, the flame-haired menace lifts his body away, still keeping Geoff's head pushed down into the straw. Geoff makes to complain, but is silenced as his breeches are pulled roughly down and away from his hips, the night breeze not unpleasantly cold against his suddenly bare skin. He hears Wat unlace himself and spit on his hand. Wat moans pleasurably as he massages his hardened length with his poorly lubricated hand, and then sticks his two fingers back in his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before plunging into Geoff's hole.

Geoff cries out in surprise and a little pain, but Wat pushes his head further into the floor.

"Don't you make a sound," he warns.

Wat's fingers are rough and warm inside him, his rhythm a dream. This thing between them is still new, but there's a reason Geoff's been waxing lyrical about entwined souls and true love of late. He knows that Will and Kate and Roland have all noticed his new verse style, but Roland is the only one who might even suspect. Wat understands Geoff implicitly, knows what he needs without him having to ask for it, he knows how much to give and, as he's so deftly showing, exactly how much he can take too.

Geoff whimpers pleasurably, and Wat slaps the right cheek of his backside.

"I told you, no sound."

Geoff nods to show his understanding, and bites his lip. His erection is raging painfully, and he begins to shift his hips a little, searching for any kind of relief. Wat reaches around and squeezes him hard.

"An' I'll have none of that." He lets Geoff go, and grins as he squirms helplessly on the floor. He pulls his fingers free, and Geoff yelps a little, biting his lip all the harder afterwards. Wat smacks his other cheek to chastise him, and spits on his hand. He begins to rub up and down his erect length again. "I don't want to hurt you, Geoff, but when you go shamin' me in front of people, I feel like I ain't got no choice."

_And one, and two, and twirlie, twirlie, twirlie! And one, and two, and you're still getting it wrong!_

Geoff knows what must be coming next, but with his face to the floor he can't see what it is that Wat's doing. He can't help but cry out as Wat pushes into him, as hard and fast as a battering ram against a castle gate. Just like at the start, the hand comes clamping over his mouth. He can smell himself on Wat's fingers.

"Still think I'm like a girl?" Wat grunts, thrusting furiously.

Geoff shakes his head frantically. He knows he can't hold out much longer, no matter how hard he tries. He twists his arm around awkwardly and desperately attempts to reach his cock, to bring the relief he so desperately needs. Wat grabs his arm and pulls it away, holding it down firmly underneath the hand that isn't keeping the herald gagged.

"I already told you I wasn't gonna 'ave none of that."

_And one, and two, and three, and four; you can hit me all day cause you punch like a... what?_

Geoffrey Chaucer has many, many regrets, but absolutely none greater than singing that damned rhyme.

Wat gasps out Geoff's name and comes as abruptly and unexpectedly as always, and it's only the hand held tightly against his lips that keeps Geoff from howling with pleasure as he does. Wat is breathing hard, and lets his head fall down to rest at the nape of Geoff's neck. The full weight of Wat's body pressing down on him is too much, and he begins to writhe frantically beneath him. It does little to help: Wat is bulkier than him anyway, and his weight is completely dead as he basks in the relief of his orgasm. The hand Wat had been gagging him with has slipped away, and despite his misgivings Geoff decides to speak up.

"Wat." His voice is unexpectedly hoarse. He attempts to clear his throat, to little avail. "Wat, please. I need to... I need..."

Wat rolls off and deftly flips him onto his back in one fluid motion. Years of manual work for Sir Ector have left Wat far stronger than he looks, and Geoff doesn't weigh much: he's more limbs than anything. Geoff's cock is hard and leaking, sprung like a tent pole from his groin.

"I know what you need."

Wat straddles him again, this time a little lower down. He puts his hands firmly on Geoff's hips, and takes his throbbing length into his mouth without breaking eye contact. Geoff is near delirious with unfulfilled arousal, and it's only Wat's assertive grip that keeps him from bucking his hips. He lasts less than a minute before coming into Wat's mouth with a moan, too exhausted for anything louder or more expressive. Afterwards he realises what a blessing that was: it wouldn't do to have anyone else around the campsite questioning what could possibly be going on in the stables in the hours after sundown.

Wat pulls away and licks his lips, smirking as he looks down at Geoff's limp body. Geoff's not sure he's ever had an orgasm quite that strong before: his head is spinning a little, even lying flat on his back, and he can't catch his breath. He doesn't have the strength to pull his breeches up, or even to feel ashamed at his nakedness.

"That's what you get for callin' me a girl. Understand?"

Geoff swallows hard, and nods feebly. Watt grins, and flops down on the straw beside him. He reaches under Geoff's arms and pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Geoff hums approvingly, and rests his head in the crook of Wat's neck.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Wat says quietly, stroking his fingers through Geoff's short hair. Geoff shakes his head. "Good. If you ever want me to stop Geoff... You just 'ave to shout. Understand?" Geoff nods weakly, still trembling from his orgasm. "I always wanted to take you like that. Ever since that day we found you... what was it you was doin'?"

Geoff thinks back to that day, and tries to remember. He smiles. "Trudging."

"Yeah, that were it. Ever since I saw you trudgin' down that road with your cock out and that pert little arse, I've wanted to take you like that."

Geoff yawns. "You love me well, Wat."

Wat leans over and kisses his forehead. "Don't go fallin' asleep here, Geoff. C'mon." He pulls Geoff's breeches back up and laces them before taking Geoff's hands and helping him to stand. He's going to be sore in the morning, he can tell, but it's going to have been worth it.

Geoff's limbs feel somehow boneless as they stagger back towards the campsite and search for their tent. In the dark Geoff has kept hold of Wat's shoulder to steady him, but as they draw nearer their campfire Wat pushes him gently away.

"We don't need nobody to go gettin' ideas, Geoff."

Geoff yawns again, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "I know."

"Anyone asks, say I dragged you from some dice table."

Geoff nods. "Although, for what little it may be worth, I feel I'm done with the dice. I have a far better pastime now." Under the cover of the darkness Geoff squeezes Wat's backside.

"Watch it, herald."

Roland is already snoring as they stumble into the tent, and Will is presumably still dancing with Jocelyn at the banquet. They'll have to break camp before the next day is up, provided Will's head can take it. He's never been one to hold his alcohol well.

Geoff falls down on his bed, which in truth is little more than a layering of hides and wool blankets, too tired for anything else. Wat strips down to his smallclothes, dumping his shirt and breeches unceremoniously on the floor, before helping Geoff undress.

"You really are just dead weight to us, aren't you?" he teases.

Geoff is already half-asleep, but manages to grin in response. He kisses his fingers, and then presses them to Wat's cheek.

"Don't go gettin' soppy on me," Wat warns. "Or there'll be a fonging in it for you."

Geoff's grin doesn't fade. Wat still swings at him more than he'd like, but he never actually hurts him... not anymore. Even the punch from earlier hadn't really hurt, despite the bloody nose. Wat runs an affectionate hand through Geoff's hair before collapsing on his own makeshift bed. The tent is cosy with the three of them in, and it'll be positively cramped when Will joins them too, but Geoff doesn't mind. For the first time in as long as he can remember, he feels at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
